Impacto y ardor
by Rain Liddle
Summary: La sangre de la Familia provoca eso en ella. TickyXRhode, RhodeXAllen. One shoot,Deathfic, Traducción.


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de D.Gray Man. Menos aún de éste hermoso fanfic, que traduje por ocio. Ni el autor, ni yo, hemos ganado dinero con éste trabajo. **Blasphemyblue**, publicó esto originalmente en Livejournal, más precisamente en** dgrayman**, una comunidad angloparlante, simplemente fantástica.

**Impacto y ardor**

En éste momento, no me es posible hacer más que pensar; una vez tuve una pesadilla (más de una vez, en realidad, pero en esa ocasión, soñé con mis padres. Fue la noche en que Dios me escogió), de la cual desperté sollozando, afiebrada nuevamente, intentando quitarme la sangre de las manos. Lo único que pude hacer fue eso, pero allí seguía, en la oscuridad, quemándome con rojo. Él me escuchó… Cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba allí, todo aquello se detuvo. Me abrazó hasta que dejé de llorar, se aseguró de que la sangre se limpiara de mi cuerpo y después simplemente se quedó conmigo, hasta que pude regresar a dormir.

Lo abrazo de la misma forma en que él lo hizo aquella vez, esa noche. A Ticky, y no puedo… En ésta ocasión, quisiera que no hubiera sangre en mis manos. Lo abrazaré hasta que se despierte. Me lavaré las manos, pero con su sangre: la que pertenece a quien le hizo esto. ¿Sangre? Oh… La de Ticky, en mis manos. Rojo encima del blanco, muy, muy caliente. Muévete, Ticky, muévete para mí, haz algo. _No te muevas. Ni un jodido centímetro_. _Haz entrado a jugar mi juego y demasiado bien, Allen…  
_

* * *

_ Rhode, Rhode, un hacha tomó, _

_y a su madre cuarenta golpes con ella dio._

_Cuando la vista se le aclaró, no lo dudó;_

_y a su padre le dio cuarenta y dos._

Érase una vez, una niña que vivía en una casa perfecta, con los padres perfectos, y el asesino perfecto. _No me gustan los vestidos cargados, no quiero ir a la escuela._ _Ella no es mi madre, y los odio a ambos._ Se enfermó y murió una noche, porque lógicamente, no te puedes despertar con litros de sangre en el regazo sin que sea porque moriste, eso es más que obvio. Fui un fantasma entonces, y vi las muertes de mis padres incluso antes de que sucedieran. Los vi, e hice lo que Dios me dijo que hiciera. Soy la hija de Dios. Somos los Elegidos.

_No se juega con la Familia._

* * *

En una ocasión, Ticky me dijo algo. En ese momento, pensé que era gracioso, me reí muchísimo y me arrastré hasta sus hombros para poder jugar con su cabello mientras que hablaba.

-Amo a los humanos, por eso es que los mato.

-¿Y a mí no me amas, Ticky?-Entonces, le hice una trenza, juntando su pelo entre mis dedos y entrelazándolo una y otra vez hasta hacer que pareciera una soga pequeñita.

-Hay una diferencia. Son amores diferentes, quiero decir.-Dejó escapar una bocanada de humo hacia arriba, dibujando un fantasma sin alma que flotó para el techo.-Amo a los humanos por su forma de ser… En cambio a ti, te amo por ser lo que eres.-Mi rostro se alteró de algún modo, supongo. Él levantó la vista, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza, lo que siempre hacía cuando acababa de decir algo y yo de entenderlo incorrectamente.

-No sólo porque seas Noé. Sino porque eres Rhode. Una niña tonta, que no hace su tarea y se queda despierta toda la noche, jugando con sus juguetes.

-Es raro eso de matar lo que amas.

Ticky se hechó a reir cuando dije eso. Me gusta cuando lo hace. Me derribó de donde yo estaba sentada, sobre sus hombros, colocándome directamente en la parte que siempre evito rozar, tan siquiera mirar.

-Tienes suerte de que no mato aquello que me toma el pelo.

-Incluso si eres raro, te amo porque eres Ticky…

* * *

-¡Quieto ahí!-Siento que saldrá una vez más, ese ardor, mi visión enrojecida, mi corazón que me late muy deprisa, mientras que abrazo a Ticky y lo atraigo cerca, acariciando sus rizos, tan humedecidos por el sudor. 

_Matar eso que amas_… Quiero que él muera, Ticky, lo deseo tanto, y juro que lo mataré por tu causa. Desde adentro. Mataré lo que más ame, lo haré por ti. Si te despiertas ahora, pediré que me lo devuelva: ese beso que debí darte, porque lo anhelabas tanto más de lo que él jamás apreciará.

-No soy yo misma ahora, y uno de ustedes tendrá que pagar por eso…

_No voy a besarte nunca más, Allen.  
_

* * *


End file.
